


The Crimson Flower

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Male My Unit | Byleth, Marriage, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Edelgard's nightmares return, Byleth does his best to comfort her.





	The Crimson Flower

Byleth awoke suddenly to thrashing in him and his wife’s bed. Screams and words of horror left Edelgard’s mouth. These nightmares happened for years, they had become less prominent after the two had started sleeping together. “El, wake up! El wake up, it’s okay, you are safe” Byleth said gently not to startle his wife more as she came out of her trance. He held her close to try and calm her down. Her body was covered in sweat. 

Soon she came to it, and as tears rolled down her cheek she embraced her husband. “I had a night mare you were gone again, but unlike then you didn’t come back. Also the old visions of my siblings played through my head.”

“It’s fine I’m here, and I always will be, El”

“Even after all that I’ve done and having defeated my uncle and those who follow him, these still haunt me!”

Byleth began to brush her hair out of her face “it’s hard, I know. But we will get through this together. Your burdens are my burdens, your problems are my problems. We will stand strong and overcome these issues.” 

“I’m so glad that you are in my life, ever since you first learned about these nightmares you have been there for me.”

“That’s because I love you, all of you. Even those flaws you hate, that I know you will over come.”

“As much as I hate to praise her, Rhea was right to make you a professor my love”

Byleth clasped her left hand so he could feel her wedding ring and her hand in his. “But you know who pulled me out when I was at my lowest, when no else one would? Or helped me strengthen my resolve when I had to go bury Flayn and Seteth?” He looked deep into her violet eyes. “You, my crimson flower who stands above all” 

“Byleth, I was only trying to help you focus.. I never thought I would touch you so deeply.” She blunt, it was the truth, to a degree. 

“You said the night I proposed to you that you only needed me, well the fact is that I only needed you. Even with the blood stained path you walk I believe in you and can’t live without you.” as he said this her face turned red.

Byleth knew his wife hated weaknesses and only thought of overcoming them, but the nightmares she had were her biggest reminder of fear. “El, as you have said to me your just Edelgard, my strong beautiful El, you aren’t the Emperor here we are just ourselves. Let me help you with these worries and fears even more than before. I’m not sure how it will happen but I want to only see you smile.”

“My Love, I want the same for you. You were the one who saw me for me, you were the one you made sure I didn’t lose my way. I love you with all my heart, my husband.”

Edelgard readjusted in the bed getting close to Byleth, she could hear his heartbeat. It made her think back when Rhea had just been defeated and she thought he was gone and how happy she was when the thumping in his chest could be heard. But now she could hear it anytime which was the result of their victory, they did it together. “You know my heart beats because of you, if it wasn’t for you I would be a walking corpse, but you made it so I could live” Byleth smiled at his wife.

Edelgard loves his smile it was pure and genuine. In return it made her smile, they truly did have each other’s their free hearts beat as one. As she drifted back to sleep she had a dream, a crimson carnation stood in a field, but it was honored with black wing. Next to it stood a blue flower of the same kind, it also had a black wing. But they couldn’t fly because one wing wouldn’t lift them when they worked together the flowers went to their own secret place. Edelgard opened her eyes to see her husband resting peacefully as she stayed close to him and laid a gentle kiss on his lips, though he was deep in sleep a smile came to his face. Soon she shut her eyes and fell to sleep in his arms. 

The blood stained path she walked, as hard it may be and had been already it was okay because she wasn’t alone. Her love, her teacher, her husband, her black eagle, her everything was with her and she was his crimson flower, his sweet El and she never planned on leaving him.


End file.
